Sparks and Desolation
by Italia46
Summary: Sparks are a new beginning, they can bring a comforting warmth, but can also bring pain, but in this story... Plez R&R first fanfic! no flames only constructive critisism!slight RobStar!
1. Prelude

Hey guys! Wats up? This is my first fanfic! Yea! Plez review! Here's the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans ….or do I?

Prelude

It was a serene evening in Slate City. The weekend traffic was beginning with teens heading to football games, movie theaters, and outlet malls. The parks were also bursting at the seams with evening joggers and couples. It was just another weekend, until it happened:

KABOOOM!

Flames engulfed the entire south end of the city, spreading rapidly. Sirens blared, police cars, fire trucks, and ambulances rushed down the street. Firemen speedily tried to extinguish the blaze, but no avail. The fire spread across the town for only ten minutes but, demolishing everything in its wake not pausing until it reached the ocean.

The city was nothing but rubble, ashes, smoke, and disfigured remnants resting on the earth; with one soul survivor sprinting through the wreckage towards Jump City.

To Be Continued…


	2. Past Conversations

Chapter 1: Past Conversations

"Hey, listen to this!" yelled Robin to the other Titans, "Mysterious fire breaks out in Slate City. Completely destroying the city and surrounding area."  
"How can an entire city be burned down without anyone noticing what happened!" exclaimed Beast Boy throwing his arms into the air.  
"Well, BB, if a fire erupted that big in our city, will you care how it started or, will you be running for your life?" questioned Cyborg.  
"…running for my life," mumbled Beast Boy slumping onto the couch.

Starfire walked over to the kitchen table and sat down next to Robin.

"May I look at the paper of news?"  
"Sure."

Robin handed Starfire the news paper and went back to his toast and coffee. (a/n: I don't know what Robin eats for breakfast so.. deal with it.D66)

Starfire, horrified, gazed at the picture that was taken during the event…

People were fleeing the city, black smoke curled into the air as the fire spread across the horizon and-

"Star?"

She quickly looked up and blinked away the tears that threatened to fall.  
"You okay?" Robin asked as he put a comforting arm around her.

"I am fine, friend Robin, It is just I am feeling sadness for the people from the city of Slate."  
"What I want to know is how a fire broke out large enough to demolish an entire city," said Robin.

"I don't know, but it is in the past, we cannot change what has already happened, so stop wasting your breath discussing it," stated a monotone voice startling the Titans.

Raven walked down the rest of the stairs, and to the kitchen where she poured herself a mug of warm herbal tea.

Beast Boy growled as the TV screen displayed GAME OVER and dropped the controller. He turned around and put his elbows on the back of the couch resting his head on his palms.

"I know this is like random, but, remember how great of a team we were when we had Terra?" he asked.  
"Yea we remember! It was the best time we ever kicked villain butt!" declared Cyborg thrusting his fist into the air.  
"What I remember is that Terra betrayed us," stated Raven.  
"Hey! She saved the city from the volcano and sacrificed her life for us!" yelled Beast Boy jumping over the couch hands forming into fists.  
"Please, friends," said Starfire walking towards the arguing team mates " let us not argue over-"  
"She gave Slade all the information about the Tower, she even told him our weaknesses!" shouted Raven.  
"All you remember are the bad things Raven! Why can't you be a little more positive!" argued Beast Boy walking towardsthe telepath.  
"Why can't you look at what really happened!" yelled Raven.

Robin's mug turned black. Starfire squeaked as it shattered, spraying Robin with steaming hot coffee. Startled, Robin looked up to see Beast Boy and Raven standing eye to eye glaring daggers.

"Raven, Beast Boy, Cut it out!" demanded Robin.

Raven turned around, pulled her hood up and walked to the elevators back to her room mumbling something about meditating.

"Beast Boy where are you going with this?" asked Robin.  
"Well, I was wondering if we could make another addition to the team," he said sheepishly.  
"That would be cool! You can never have enough superheroes!" chipped Cyborg.  
"I don't know.." said Robin crossing his arms.  
"Could we not have the try of outs?" questioned Starfire.  
"Please, Robin, pleeease?" begged Beast Boy.  
"I don't see why not." Robin finally agreed.

"Oh glorious!" exclaimed Starfire.  
"All right yall first we need to set up a time and place…"

dusk66…

So how was it? (did you noticethe tital was past conversations, well if you didn't get it they were talking about what happend in the past,this chapt. did not take place in the past.)Pleze review! I will not update unless I have at least 2 reviews! Well it's a school night and I have other things to do so.. bye! Don't forget to review!


	3. Tryouts

Ya know what? Forget about the reviews I could care less if you review or not, but that doesn't mean you can't! Here's the next chapter:

**Tryouts**

The sun rose over Jump City unveiling the new day. Cars filled the roads and sidewalks were packed with pedestrians heading to work or nowhere in particular. Crowds had gathered around signs that were located all over the city that read:

**Want to be a Titan?**

**Well here's your chance!**

**Tryouts are today from **

**10 a.m. to 7 p.m. ****at Titans Tower**

**Robin...Beast Boy...Cyborg**

**Starfire...Raven**

Titans Tower

"Man, this line goes on forever!" complained Beast Boy slumping in his chair. "How much longer will this take, Cy?" he whispered.  
"Hey, this was your idea! It lasts till seven!" scowled Cyborg.  
"Why so late?" asked Beast Boy.  
"Well, did you see the line!" whispered Cyborg waving his hand toward the numerous people line up ending at the edge of the island.  
"Yes, and did you not see the people? Some are most amusing!" Starfire giggled.  
"Hey guys we have a lunch break in five, talk then," said Robin.

"Sir yes sir!" Beast Boy saluted Robin, and then pulled out another piece of paper as a young boy walked up.

"What's your name?" asked Robin.

"Jason" he whispered.  
"How old are you?" questioned Raven.  
"Ten"  
"I'm sorry but you're too young to join the Teen Titans, next!" called Raven.

Disappointed, Jason hung his head and walked to the side as a girl walked up to the table.

"I'm Elastic Wonder Girl!" declared the girl enthusiastically putting her hands on her hips.  
'She couldn't be any older than the boy before her,' thought Robin.  
"Next!" yelled Raven.

7p.m.

"Well, that's the last of them, and I don't think any of them are going to work!"

"I agree friend Robin," said Starfire laying down her pencil.  
"At least we're done," sighed Beast Boy, "I don't think I could listen to another freak show."  
"Beast Boy, you are a freak show," stated Raven.  
"Hey, I'd watch myself if I were you, Raven, or I-"  
_"Ahem"_

The Titans turned around; a teenage girl about Robin's height was standing in front of the Titans. She had on a fiery red belly shirt with three quarter length sleeves, a jet black skirt, and matching boots. She had light blond hair with red highlights, an angelic face, and sapphire eyes. She was tan and had an average, but, petite build.

"Am I too late for tryouts?" she asked.  
"Yea, but **you** can go ahead," said Beast Boy dreamily.

The Titans sat back down and pulled out another sheet of paper.

"What's your name?" asked Robin.  
"Dakota"  
"How old are you?" questioned Raven.  
"Fourteen"  
"Do you have any special powers?" asked Cyborg.  
"Yes"  
"What are they?" he continued.  
"Fire powers, I don't know what you call them," Dakota replied.  
"Oh, please show us!" begged Starfire.

Dakotabacked up a few steps from the Titans and tilted her head slightly to the right, flames engulfed her body.

"Anything else?" asked .

**Dusk66**

Finally done! Hope you liked it cuz it might take me a while to write the next chapter. Bye folks! I got school tomorrow! Oh boy:p


	4. Strange Events

Dakota backed up a few steps and tilted her head slightly to the right, flames engulfed her body.

"Anything else?" asked Dakota.

The Titans mouths dropped, except Raven.

"Could you turn the heat down before you blow up our Tower?" Raven asked rudely.

The flames immediately demolished.

"Sorry."

Robin stood up, "We'll call you tomorrow to tell you if you made the team."  
"Okay, here's my number."

She handed Robin a small slip of paper that read:

**Dakota's cell**

**(901)-387-8926**

Robin looked up. She was gone.

"She's good at disappearing, I'll give her that," gaped Beast Boy.  
"I don't trust her."  
"You don't trust anyone Raven."  
"Well, we'll keep an eye on her tomorrow, if that makes you feel better Raven,"  
said Robin breaking up the argument.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed." Raven turned and went back into the tower and went to bed followed by the other Titans.

(Dakota)

Dakota walked up to the door of her suite and unlocked the door. As she locked it back the phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered.

"_Are you in?"  
_"Not for sure but-"  
_"For your sake you better be."  
_"Y-yes sir"  
"_I'll check back tomorrow."  
_"D-don't forget the deal."  
"_I won't, **if **you keep up your end of the bargain."  
-Click-_

She took a deep breath.

"Man, this guy creeps me out to no end. I can't wait till this is over!" she said to herself.

Then she changed and went to bed.

_**Rounding the corner and looking for police. None. Then running out of the ally way and into the center of the south end of the city. Then a menacing voice came from nowhere:**_

"_**Are you in position?"  
**_"_**Yes"  
"Begin."**_

**_KABOOM!_**

Raven jolted up breathing heavily with sweat running dripping off her face.

"It was just a dream," she told herself reassuringly, "or was it?"

Dusk66  
You like it? Hope so! I would really like a review! It tells me if any on is reading my story. PLEASE REVIEW! Thanx!


End file.
